1997
}} Products with unknown release month Abyss * Abyss Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Character Record Sheets * Of Ships and the Sea * The Star of Kolhapur * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 2 Birthright * King of the Giantdowns * The Book of Priestcraft * Tribes of the Heartless Waste Monstrous Arcana * Evil Tide * Night of the Shark * Sea of Blood * The Sea Devils Odyssey * Tale of the Comet Planescape * Faces of Evil: The Fiends * The Great Modron March Ravenloft * Children of the Night: Ghosts * Domains of Dread * The Forgotten Terror Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German * Monster-Set * Spieler-Set * Spielleiter-Set * Starter Set Alternacy - 1997 Edition * Alternacy Alternity * Player's Handbook Armageddon * Armageddon Armored Trooper VOTOMS * Armored Trooper VOTOMS Army Ants * Army Ants Ars Magica - 4th Edition * A Medieval Tapestry * Hedge Magic * Parma Fabula Atlantys * Atlantys * Ecran Basic - Italian * Basic Big Eyes, Small Mouth * Big Eyes, Small Mouth Bloodlust - 2nd Edition * Vengeance! Blue Planet * Blue Planet Bubblegum Crisis * Before and After Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition * Minions * Nocturnum: Long Shades * The Realm of Shadows 1920s * Adventures in Arkham Country * Arkham Sanitarium * Escape from Innsmouth * The 1920s Investigator's Companion * The Compact Trail of Tsathoggua 1990s * A Resection of Time * Secrets Dreamlands * The Dreaming Stone Castle Falkenstein * The Memoirs of Auberon of Faerie Champions - 4th Edition * Blood Fury Dark Champions * Heroic Adventures - Volume 2 Champions - New Millenium * Alliances * Bay City * Champions - New Millenium Changeling - The Dreaming - 2nd Edition * Introductiory Kit Chivalry & Sorcery - 3rd Edition * Anderia * Chivalry & Sorcery * Creatures Bestiary * Magical Devices * Stormwatch Crossroads * Crossroads Cthulhu - German 5th Edition * Dartmoor * Unter Druck Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Firestorm - Shockwave * Firestorm - Stormfront * Live & Direct Cyberpunk - French 2nd Edition * Home of the Brave Darker Days * Darker Days Das E.R.S.T.E * Das E.R.S.T.E Das Schwarze Auge - 3rd Edition * Abenteuer-Basis-Spiel * Das Dschungelgrab * Das Herzogtum Weiden * In den Höhlen des Seeogers * Shafirs Schwur Deadlands * Deadlands Deadlands - The Weird West * Book o' the Dead * Canyon o' Doom * Night Train * Smith & Robards * Strange Bedfellows * The Great Maze * The Quick & the Dead * Twisted Tales Demiurgon * Demiurgon Dragon Storm * Haskalad Empire * Kanchaka Campaign Expansion Cards * Kanchaka Valley * Valarian Champions Dragonlance: Fifth Age * Fate Deck * Heroes of Defiance * Heroes of Sorcery Drakar och Demoner - 5th Edition * Alver i Chronopia * Blodsband * Cirkus Kad * Mörkrets Krigare * Svartblod i Chronopia * Väsen i Chronopia Dzikie Pola * Dzikie Pola Earthdawn * Arcane Mysteries of Barsaive * Secret Societies of Barsaive * The Blood Wood * The Theran Empire Earthdawn - German * Abenteuer in Himmelsspitze * Earthdawn * Himmelsspitze & Vivane * Legenden von Earthdawn * Namenlos Elder Worlds * Elder Worlds Eléckasë * Terre Empire of the Petal Throne * Armies of Tékumel Volume 3 - Mu'ugalavyá * Armies of Tékumel Volume 4 - Salarvyá * Armies of Tékumel Volume 5 - Livyánu and Tsoléi Eon * Alver - Förbannelsens folk * Jarla - Äventyr & stadskampanj * Monster & Varelser * Mundana ERPS * Das Stirnrunzeln der Mutter Everway * Everway Hero Sheets Extreme Vengeance * Die and Die Again * Extreme Vengeance Fading Suns * Lords of the Known Worlds * Merchants of the Jumpweb * Players Companion * Priests of the Celestial Sun * The Dark Between the Stars * Weird Places Feng Shui * Feng Shui * Thorns of the Lotus FUDGE - 1995 edition * A Magical Medley * FUDGE Furry Outlaws * Furry Outlaws Fuzion * Version 4.4.3 ** Fuzion * Version 5.0 ** Fuzion GEM * Biomechs * The GEM Cutter's Manual * The Magic Bazaar Guildes * Atlas - Volume Premier * Atlas - Volume Second * L'Aventurier * Le Requiem des Ombres * Les Kheyza * Terra Incognita GURPS - 3rd Revised Edition * Bio-Tech * Black Ops * Planet Krishna * Robots * Ultra-Tech 2 * Warehouse 23 Illuminati * Illuminati * IOU GURPS - German Version 2.0 * Zeitreise Hacked D&D - 3rd Edition * Hacked D&D HârnMaster - 2nd Edition * HârnMaster Magic * HârnWorld * Nasty, Brutish and Short Hârnmaster - German * Hârnworld Heavy Gear - 2nd Edition * Blood on the Wind * C.N.C.S. Leaguebook One - Northern Lights * Character Compendium 1 * Crisis of Faith * Heavy Gear * Making of a Universe, The - Heavy Gear Design Works * Return to Cat's Eye * Southern Leaguebook One - Southern Republic * Southern Leaguebook Two - Humanist Alliance * The New Breed Hong Kong Action Theatre! * Film Festival #1 * To Live and Die in Hong-Kong Immortal * The Art of War In Nomine * Angelic Player's Guide * Corporeal Player's Guide * In Nomine Game Master Pack * In Nomine * Infernal Player's Guide Revelations * Heaven & Hell * Night Music * The Marches In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 3rd Edition * Ecran * In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas INJU * INJU Jovian Chronicles * Jovian Chronicles Kult - 2nd Edition * Kult Legend of the Five Rings * Game Master's Pack * GM Screen * Honor's Veil * Legend of the Five Rings * The Way of the Dragon * The Way of the Unicorn Les Héritiers de Kadesh * Les Héritiers de Kadesh Lords of Fantasy * Lords of Fantasy Maelstrom Storytelling * Maelstrom Storytelling Mage - The Ascension - 2nd Edition * Dreamspeakers * Euthanatos * Mage Chronicles Volume 1 * Mage Chronicles Volume 2 * Order of Hermes * Technocracy: Syndicate * The Book of Mirrors Magus - Die Erleuchtung - 2nd Edition * Verbotenes Wissen Masterbook * Masterbook Companion Aden * Aden Campaign Chronicles * The World of Aden Bloodshadows * Galitia Citybook * Mean Streets * Padarr Citybook * Sorcerer's Cribsheet * Wilderness Indiana Jones * Artifacts * Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires * Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Rising Sun * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars * Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent * Raiders of the Lost Ark Necroscope * Operation: Nightside * Wamphyri Tales from the Crypt * Sick Little Sagas * The Cryptkeeper's Gamemonster Guide Mechwarrior - 2nd Edition * Field Manual - Free Worlds League Mekton - 3rd Edition * Starblade Battallion Mekton Men in Black * Aliens Recognition Guide - Volume One * Men in Black * Men in Black Adventure Game * The Director's Guide Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Arnor: The Land Midgard - 3rd Edition * Die Haut des Bruders * Mord und Hexerei * Waeland * Waeland Luxusbox Midgard - Abenteuer 1880 * Zwischen den Welten Milanda * Heritage of the People Millennium's End - 2nd Edition * Miami Sourcebook * The Medellin Agent Mittelerde Rollenspiel - 2nd Edition * In den Minen von Moria Murphy's World * Bob, Lord of Evil Mutant Bikers of the Atomic Wastelands - 2nd Edition * Mutant Bikers of the Atomic Wastelands Nephilim * Liber Ka * Major Arcana Nephilim - French 2nd Edition * Codex des Adoptés 3 - L'Impératrice * Codex des Adoptés 4 - L'Empereur * Codex des Adoptés 5 - Le Pape * Codex des Adoptés 6 - L'Amoureux * Codex des Adoptés 7 - Le Chariot * Codex des Adoptés 8 - La Justice * Codex des Adoptés 9 - L'Ermite * Codex des Adoptés 10 - La Roue de la Fortune * Codex des Adoptés 11 - La Force * Codex des Adoptés 12 - Le Pendu * Codex des Adoptés 13 - La Mort * Codex des Adoptés 14 - La Tempérance * L'Apprenti * L'Assemblée du Seuil * Les Rose+Croix Neverworld * Culturebook: Neuonians Nightbane * Through the Glass Darkly Nightprowler * Mémoíre de Sang Noir * Noir Of Gods and Men * Cults & Conspiracies I Over the Edge - 2nd Edition * Forgotten Lives * Over the Edge * The Myth of Self Palladium Fantasy RPG - 2nd Edition * Dragons & Gods Paradox * Basic Rulebook Paranoia - 5th Edition * Creatures of the Nightcycle * Paranoia Paths of Virtue - Beta Version 9 * Paths of Virtue Pendragon - 4th Edition * Lordly Domains * The Boy King Pocket Warrior * Pocket Warrior Polaris * Carte du Fond des Océans * Dossiers Confidentiels - Pirates * Ecran * Le Guide des Profondeurs - Annee 566 * Pirates * Polaris Principia Malefex * Principia Malefex Rêve de Dragon - 2nd Edition * Rêve de Dragon RIP - 5th Edition * Syndicate V: The Corporate Future Rolemaster - 3rd Edition * Black Ops * Martial Arts Companion * Pulp Adventures * Rolemaster Annual 1996 * Rolemaster Annual 1997 * Shades of Darkness Rolemaster - German * Kreaturen & Monster - Band I * Kreaturen & Monster - Band II RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Tarsh War * The Book of Drastic Resolution - Volume Prax * The Broken Council Guidebook SenZar * SenZar Shaan * Archéos * Écran Shaan * Le Livre des Schèmes * Les Humains Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * Cyberpirates * Missions * Mob War * Target: UCAS * Underworld Sourcebook Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * Almanach der Hexerei * Nordamerika * Real Life * Schattenlichter * Shadowrun Kompendium * Walzer, Punks & Schwarzes Ice Sherpa * Sherpa Space Gothic * Space Gothic SpaceNinja CyberCrisis XDO * SpaceNinja CyberCrisis XDO Star Trek * Star Trek Star Wars - 2nd Revised Edition * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Imperial Double-Cross * Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy Star Wars - German * Kopfgeldjäger * Operation Starfall * Star Wars - Das Handbuch Steel Chaos * Steel Chaos Stuper Powers! * Stuper Powers! Taiga * Taiga Teenagers from Outer Space - 3rd Edition * Teenagers from Outer Space The D6 System * Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates & Other Tales The Everlasting * Book of the Unliving The Power * The Power The Shattered Sky * GM Screen * The Shattered Sky The Whispering Vault * Book of Hunts Tinker's Damn * Tinker's Damn Toaster * Toaster Traveller - 1st Edition * The Traveller's Aid Society Alien Encyclopedia Traveller - 4th Edition * 101 Cargos * 101 Cargos * 101 Lifeforms * 101 Rendezvous * 101 Travellers * Annililik Run * Anomalies * Emperor's Arsenal * Emperor's Vehicles * Fire, Fusion & Steel * First Survey * Gateway! * Imperial Sqadrons * Long Way Home * Milieu 0 * Milieu 0 Campaign * Missions of State * Naval Architect's Manual * Pocket Empires * Psionic Institutes * Starships * The Traveller Bibliography * Traveller Game Screen Trinity * Aeon * Trinity Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Edition * Chicago Chronicles - Volume 2 * Chicago Chronicles - Volume 3 * Cities of Darkness - Volume 2 * Clanbook: Assamite * Clanbook: Giovanni * Clanbook: Ravnos * Diablerie * Montreal by Night * Vampire - The Masquerade * Vampire: The Masquerade Dice Dark Ages * Constantinople by Night * Dark Ages Dice * Libellus Sanguinis 1 - Masters of the State * Three Pillars * Transylvania by Night Viking * Jarl Eriks Arv Vox Draconis * Vox Draconis Warhammer - Das Rollenspiel * Warhammer - Das Rollenspiel Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * GM's Screen & Reference Pack * Wars & Death Waste World * A Fist Full of Credits * Hydra * The Shogunate * Waste World * Waste World Campaign Pak Werewolf - The Apocalypse - 2nd Edition * Kinfolk - Unsung Heroes * Litany of the Tribes - Volume 1 * Rage Across the World - Volume 2 * Stargazers Tribebook * Werewolf Chronicles - Volume 1 * Werewolf Chronicles - Volume 2 Wild West * Frontier Secrets * Werewolf - The Wild West West Point - Extra-Planetary Academy - 2nd Edition * West Point - Extra-Planetary Academy Wraith - The Oblivion - 2nd Edition * Charnel Houses of Europe - The Shoah * Guildbook: Haunters * Guildbook: Pardoners & Puppeteers * Mediums: Speakers with the Dead * Shadow Players Guide X RPG * X RPG You * You Zero * Zero Generic Products * Altered Images * Character Dossiers * Citybook VII: King's River Bridge * Fools and Their Money * Secret Temple of Adajy * The Amazon's Gold * The Executioner's Challenge * The Shaman's Totem * The Zombie's Curse * Treasure Most Magical * Urth Category:Timeline